Wish I had an Angel
by Raven The Pink Lolita
Summary: [SasoDei] Sasori está obsesionado por el aspecto físico de Deidara... parece un ángel [Yaoi extremo] [Mi primer yaoi, yeah xD]


**Mi primer yaoi (lemooonnn) , espero que les guste. Si no les gusta, retírense de aquí porfa.**

**Jaja, el título está chafa, lo sé. Esque se me acabó la creatividad. Y perdonen las innumerables incoherencias, espero que no las noten, jeje xD**

* * *

**_"Wish I had an Angel" por Raven._**

"Demonios, no deja de sangrar, h´m."

Emboscados. Un grupo de por lo menos veinte ANBU atacaron a dos Akatsukis. Fue algo tan inesperado, pero no fue nada que los dos no pudieran arreglar. Hiruko logró matar a trece de ellos. Cada uno desmembrado en el suelo, piezas de cuerpo imposibles de identificar ahora, mientras que el más joven, aquel de rubios cabellos, mató el resto. Lo logró, no más rápido que su maestro, por medio de sus técnicas más avanzadas con el C1, para no gastar demasiado chakra en oponentes tan poco dignos. Cada uno asesinado terriblemente, murieron en miedo y desesperación, pero seguramente sin mucho dolor. El marionetista se acercó a su pareja, le llamó la atención cómo es que se quedó parado en la misma posición por algunos segundos, con una mano presionando fuertemente su estómago. "Tonto, seguramente bajó la guardia y recibió un ataque."

-Deidara ¿dónde te han lastimado?- preguntó Sasori, disimulando poco interés. El rubio se volteó a ver a la voluminosa marioneta. Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron por completo al ver las terribles condiciones en las que Deidara se encontraba. Sus manos que presionaban su estómago esmaltadas de carmesí y varios senbon clavados en sus piernas. No le extrañaba porque no se podía mover.

-Danna… me duele, h´m.- sonrió desdeñosamente el muchacho, la hermosa cara con rasgos femeninos manchada por pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre y de sangre ajena. Era una imagen tan bella, a Sasori le hubiera gustado conservarla como una obra de arte. -¿Me voy a morir?- preguntó sin mucha angustia, como si se tratara de un juego.

-Recuéstate.- ordenó el marionetista. Cuando Deidara obedeció sin rechistar, antes de darse cuenta, el verdadero Sasori, aquel de apariencia adolescente y cabello rojo vivo le miraba con ojos de ángel vigilante. Más rápido que un rayo, retiró sin dolor el shuriken que yacía hundido en la carne de Deidara. Unos segundos después, el ardor llegó con toda su intensidad. Deidara se tragó su grito de dolor.

-Ahora los senbon.- murmuró el pelirrojo. Deidara quiso levantarse, pero Sasori le obligó a recostarse en tierra, usando una mano reteniéndolo del pecho, retirar esas agujas de sus piernas sería más difícil sin provocarle dolor a Deidara. Pero ¿qué importaba? El dolor siempre era bueno, pensó Sasori. Sin piedad sacó de golpe cada aguja. Unas cuantas en sus rodillas, la mayoría de los senbon estaban encajados en los muslos de su compañero y un par se acercaron a clavarse en su parte más privada. Deidara era un chico con suerte. Deidara cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras Sasori terminaba de sacarle todos los senbon, se mordía el labio inferior y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar esa expresión tan dulce y tentadora en la cara del muchacho. Casi parecía excitación sexual.

Hasta ahora Sasori se había dado cuenta. Deidara parecía un ángel sin tener que relacionarlo con su natural belleza, es que de verdad lo parecía. El ex ninja de Suna había escuchado de su abuela Chiyo algunas historias de ángeles, describiéndolos como seres hermosos, de belleza perfecta. Descritos como seres asexuales, ambiguos, por esa razón eran imágenes de tan estética apariencia. Sasori dudaba que alguien en este mundo no quisiera tener un ángel en sus manos.

-Ya está, Deidara.

-Oh, ya era hora, h´m.- con algo de dificultad se levantó de la tierra. Pero era sorprendente la energía de Deidara para seguir, normalmente un shinobi común recuperaría su movilidad unos minutos después por un ataque con senbon en sus piernas.

-Tenemos que buscar el refugio, lloverá dentro de poco.- y lo decía tarde, las primeras gotas frías ya caían sobre el lodo mezclado con sangre. Afortunadamente Sasori había encontrado hace poco una pequeña casucha abandonada en medio del bosque, algunas horas antes de que sufrieran aquella emboscada inesperada. Eso si que era suerte, de repente era extraño encontrar casas así en medio de los bosques; Sasori tan sólo le dio una mirada al interior y se sorprendió al ver en qué condiciones estaba. Era perfecta.

Tuvieron que irse corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque de nada servía, se mojarían de todas maneras, y a Deidara se le dificultaba un poco por la profunda herida que tenía en medio de su estómago. Ardía por moverse tan siquiera un poco. No era inaguantable, pero si no atendía pronto esa herida, se tornaría cada vez peor. Finalmente, tras haber atravesado innumerables árboles, laberintos de flora, encontraron intacta la casucha hundida en lo profundo del bosque.

Sasori se vio obligado a guardar a Hiruko en su pergamino; la voluminosa marioneta no cabía por la puerta de este humilde lugar. Deslizó sin esfuerzo la puerta de madera que parecía tener varias décadas de no ser abierta. Deidara estornudo por el repentino cosquilleo que el polvo provocaba en su nariz, todo el piso de madera estaba cubierto de gris. En cambio, la casita estaba intacta. Como si la hubieran abandonado sus dueños el día de ayer. Con jutsu básico que había aprendido hace años atrás, Deidara sopló todo el polvo, aunque también provocó más molestos estornudos. Acababa de descubrir que el polvo era muy molesto.

Sasori se le quedó mirando las reacciones de su joven compañero por el polvo, le pareció graciosa la forma en la que estornudaba, tan simpático y humano, era extraño que de repente se fijara en estas cosas. Últimamente no le ha quitado el ojo de encima a Deidara, el marionetista se sentía obsesionado por la belleza natural del rubio, cada expresión facial, cada movimiento de su aparentemente frágil escultural, era simplemente tan hermoso.

-Sasori no Danna, prenderé fuego, espero que no te moleste.

-Hazlo, necesitaré luz para poder coserte.- indicó Sasori como si no fuera nada especial.

-¿Co… coserme?- tartamudeó el rubio, perdiendo un poco de su valor. Al mismo tiempo que encendió un fuego en la vieja madera de la pequeña chimenea, Deidara se sentó, viendo con ojos desorbitados a su Danna sacar unas cuantas cosas médicas de su equipaje.

-Sí, no podemos dejar esa herida así ¿o sí?- dijo Sasori sacando una botellita de alcohol, un pañuelo y una aguja con hilar, todo equipaje básico médico. Deidara se puso tenso, temblaba del nerviosismo. Entonces el pelirrojo recordó que su compañero le tenía fobia a los artículos médicos. Deidara obviamente prefería que le arrancaran un brazo a que le tuviera que atender una herida y limpiarla con alcohol. El marionetista no entendía el porqué de todas maneras, no necesitaba curarse de heridas ni sentía dolor pues u cuerpo era completamente artificial.

-Ahora, quédate quieto, Deidara.- ordenó el pelirrojo, pero su compañero no hizo más que alejarse unos pasos hacia atrás, era obvio que no se dejaría tocar tan fácilmente. –Deidara, no hagas más difíciles las cosas.

-No… no me tocarás con la aguja, h´m…- incluso su expresión de miedo era simpática, bellísima.

-Prometo que haré que no te duela…- dijo con el tono más dulce y calmado que pudo, pero esto terminó asustando más al joven, ya que aún estaba desacostumbrado a esa actitud en el marionetista. –¡Deidara!- refunfuñó molesto ante la necedad de su compañero.

-¡No, Danna!- sus quejidos parecían los de un niño pequeño, Sasori comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que poseía. Rápidamente sacó de de su capa un pergamino, entonces los ojos de Deidara se abrieron confundidos. –¿Para qué es eso, h´m?

-Para que te quedes quieto.- antes que el rubio reaccionara, aparecieron unas nubes de humo a sus costados; Sasori se movía rápido. Cuatro marionetas, todas con apariencia monstruosa, rápidamente tomaron los brazos y piernas del joven, dejándolo pegado a la pared en posición de crucificado. Deidara lanzó un berrinche sin dejar de moverse violentamente, las marionetas le impidieron pronto cualquier movimiento posible al rubio.

Vaya, hasta dónde tenía que llegar Sasori para coser una simple herida.

-Te digo que te quedes quieto, Deidara.- pero seguía.

-¡No, Danna! No me coses… DueleDueleDueleDueleDuele…

-No te he tocado todavía, así que cállate. Compórtate como un hombre.- dijo Sasori, sin cambiar su calmada voz mientras Deidara se mantenía inquieto, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por zafarse de las marionetas que lo aprisionaban. –Ahora, voy a comenzar.

A muy pesar que Deidara se movía sin parar. Gritaba y rogaba que su Danna no le hiciera nada; qué ridículo drama por una herida, Deidara lo sabía y por dentro se sentía avergonzado. Sasori desabotonó la capa negra de bordes carmesí de su compañero, entonces Deidara hizo un esfuerzo más por moverse, pero el pelirrojo sólo uso una mano para inmovilizar el abdomen ensangrentado de Deidara. Como estaba apoyado contra la pared a Sasori no se le dificultaría hacer su operación. Con un kunai que tenía a la mano, de un solo corte rompió la camisa de red negra del rubio, exponiendo por completo su tórax.

Sasori admitía que estaba impresionado con lo que sus ojos veían, el cuerpo de Deidara era simplemente hermoso, una obra de arte. Disfrutaba mirar cómo lucía Deidara, ese pecho cubierto de agua de lluvia y sudor, algo de sangre roja que adornaba encantadoramente todo su abdomen. Añadiendo la forma agitada de respirar de su compañero… era una imagen de lo más excitante para el ex ninja de Suna.

Antes que nada, aplicó un poco de alcohol en algodón y delicadamente limpió la sangre alrededor de la herida. Tomó la aguja esterilizada junto al grueso hilo. Al primer momento que la aguja atravesó la piel abierta del joven lastimado, observó detenidamente la reacción de Deidara. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y con sus párpados cerrados fuertemente cerrados, quejándose en baja voz… era demasiado tentador para el marionetista. El rubio desató un gemido de dolor en voz baja.

Era encantadora la forma en la que se estremecía, y resultaba demasiado excitante verlo como ahora: vulnerable, jadeante, con los ojos apretados… simplemente era demasiado para aguantar. Si tan sólo Sasori fuera humano entonces su cara estaría roja y sus pantalones incómodamente apretados. Era increíble esta sensación de tener el control, de tener a su merced a su joven pareja abierto a cualquier cosa que al marionetista se le ocurriera hacer. Esto dibujó una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.

Al terminar de hacer la costura, Deidara suspiró lleno de alivio, sintiéndose mejor ahora que su tortuosa operación terminó. Pero las marionetas aún no lo soltaban; volteó a ver a Sasori, este fue por otro trozo de blanco algodón, agregándole un poco de alcohol.

"Demonios, Danna… ¿no me torturaste lo suficiente?"

-Aún faltan las heridas de los senbon. Tendré que quitarte los pantalones, así que no te atrevas a patalear, Deidara.- esto era malo para el rubio, aparte de doloroso, sería de lo más embarazoso. Patalear no era una mala idea, pensó el joven. El marionetista, con sumo cuidado dejó libres las piernas del rubio; le envió una mirada asesina como forma de advertencia si Deidara decidía moverse. En pocos segundos Sasori le quitó los pantalones azules del uniforme Akatsuki, dejándolo tan sólo con sus bóxers. La sangre todavía emanaba de las diminutas heridas de aguja sobre sus muslos, incluso la ropa interior estaba manchada de carmesí líquido.

Con el pedazo de algodón, Sasori recorrió los muslos del rubio; Deidara exclamó en dolor, inmediatamente mordió su lengua para callar el grito, dejando sólo violentos respiros de nariz. Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo rápidamente al mismo ritmo de su respirar. Al querer capturar con más atención la reacción de su compañero, presionó con un poco de fuerza el algodón mojado de alcohol y sangre a una de las heridas más cercanas a su zona más privada. Fue encantador verlo estremecerse de dolor, hacerlo gemir por el ardor. Sasori se emocionó bastante, cosa que lo sorprendió. Por mucho tiempo se creyó incapaz de sentir lo mismo que un ser humano, de poder sentir lujuria, deseo, amor… estos actos un tanto sádicos lo hacían sentir un poco de todo esto.

Deidara entreabrió su único ojo visible, aún tembloroso por todo ese quemante dolor proveniente de sus muslos. Observó al pelirrojo hacer su trabajo, con esa mirada en sus ojos miel llena de destilada lujuria, y esa pervertida sonrisa… disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir; esto hizo, de forma extraña sonreír al rubio. El rubor alcanzó sus pálidas mejillas. No conocía esta faceta en su Danna y estaba curioso por descubrirla por completo.

-Sasori no Danna…- musitó Deidara juguetonamente. –Disfrutas verme así ¿cierto? Te encanta mirarme sufrir... ¿me equivoco, h´m?- preguntó el joven, captando la atención del pelirrojo al instante. Sasori estaba en shock completo, no creyó que el rubio descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones. Ahora ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento. Sasori, sin pensarlo por mucho, dio un lengüetazo a lo largo de la reciente costura que apenas había terminado, haciendo a Deidara reaccionar en un espasmo y gemir ahora de forma exagerada.

-Te diste cuenta, Dei…- rió el marionetista, con un dedo trazó en una línea el pecho del chico. Como quedaba a una altura mayor con las marionetas sosteniendo sus brazos, tuvo que ponerse en sus puntas para alcanzar sus dulces labios -¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? Dudo mucho que me vayas a detener… ¿o sí?

-Con que no sigas de sádico no tendré problemas con ello, h´m.- rió el rubio; hablaba en serio, pues a pesar de lo excitante de la situación, Deidara no sentía atracción por el sadomasoquismo, no disfrutaba para nada ser lastimado, ni mucho menos usando el alcohol en heridas abiertas.

-Trataré, Dei…- ese sobrenombre que estaba utilizando hacía a Deidara enrojecer locamente; Sasori unió su boca con la de Deidara, un inocente beso a mero principio hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron, el beso se comenzó a volver más apresurado y apasionado. Deidara gimió en la boca de Sasori, saboreando el extraño gusto del marionetista; como no era un cuerpo humano entonces esto no era nada parecido a besar a una persona normal… sino que era mucho mejor.

Las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaron por detrás de su rubia cabeza para quitarle la banda ninja de Iwa, para luego trazar su camino detrás de la espalda de Deidara, acariciando su anchura, tomando su cintura y dibujando su perfección en su mente mientras seguía lamiendo la húmeda boca del chico, remojándola con la poca saliva que poseía su sistema. Bajó, marcando con sus labios un camino sobre el suave cuello del muchacho, luego por su plano pecho y su tenso estómago, besando con cariño la aún rojiza herida cerrada por costuras. Deidara no cesaba sus jadeos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un intento de querer mover sus brazos de la actual posición que estaba obligado a tener.

-Danna… ¡Danna!... ¿Qué…?... ¿Qué estás haciendo, h´m?- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta de las manos del pelirrojo deslizaban abajo la prenda sucia, única que cubría su completa desnudez, liberando su aprisionada erección. Sasori sonrió perversamente ante su sonrojado compañero. -¿Sasori no Danna… qué vas a hacer?

Ignorando el obvio nerviosismo del inexperto rubio, Sasori rozó con su lengua la punta de su sexo, causando al chico estremecerse, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar su gemido. La lánguida mirada del marionetista no perdió detalle al mirar la reacción de Deidara. Fue angelical.

Con una mano en el pecho del muchacho y otra tomando firmemente su miembro, sin espera comenzó a lamerlo con desesperación. Deidara jadeaba sin retención, reaccionando en espasmos. Su respiración iba muy rápida y su corazón parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Sasori seguía succionando, acariciando con su lengua y mordiendo ligeramente la sensible piel, hasta que su saliva escurría de su boca.

Deidara no sabía por cuánto más aguantaría, nunca había sentido algo parecido durante toda su vida. El calor, la sensación placentera que aliviaba a su cuerpo haciéndolo olvidar todo ese dolor de la batalla, simplemente era fantástico, imposible de describir con simples palabras. Pasaron lentos los segundos, los gemidos del rubio eran cada vez más fuertes, sus jadeos más intensos y pesados. El sudor bañaba su blanca piel, y su cabello dorado. Hasta que Sasori introdujo el miembro de Deidara hasta lo más hondo de su garganta, lo comenzó a arrastrar a sus límites. Era una suerte que Sasori no muriera asfixiado por la mordaza, qué bueno que no respiraba siquiera. Las piernas de Deidara rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras que él gritaba y gemía frenéticamente.

-¡Danna!... H´m…

-¿Qué sucede, Deidara?- murmuró en una silenciosa risita al detenerse un poco, mirando el éxtasis puro en la cara del rubio.

-¡Ahh…! No te detengas, Danna!... Estoy cerca, h´m!...- antes de darse cuenta, una explosión de placer agitó su joven cuerpo. Hermoso, perfecto… Deidara había olvidado cómo se sentía un orgasmo, debido a que con sólo masturbarse ya no podía llegar. Pero con Sasori algo era diferente, era aún más excitante, más satisfactorio… era algo nuevo para él.

Por unos largos segundos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos. Sasori, con residuos del blanco líquido en su boquita, semen; sonreía complacido al muchacho de ojos azules, todavía respirando pesadamente, con sudor mojando su refinada cara. Tras relamerse los labios, limpiarse la sustancia, esos ojos color miel del marionetista se acercaron de repente a los del joven rubio. Labios se unieron en un libidinoso beso, donde sus leguas se entrelazaron, Deidara pudo probar su propio sabor al contactar la boca de su Danna. Cuando cortaron el beso, un hilo de saliva salía de la rosada boca de Deidara.

-¿Listo para lo que sigue?- musitó con malicia al oído descubierto de su compañero.

-Pero… tendrás que soltarme… Sasori no Danna, h´m…- dijo apenas con aire para pronunciar palabras, eso sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción de su juvenil rostro. Los ojos de Sasori se fijaron a las marionetas que mantenían a Deidara contra la pared… hubiera sido mejor idea mantenerlo de este modo.

-Esta bien…- con hilos se chakra que brotaban de las yemas de sus dedos, Sasori hizo a sus marionetas soltar los brazos de Deidara. El rubio terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo de madera, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era el agarre de esas marionetas, pues le habían dejado marcas rojas en sus delgados brazos.

Sasori tenías planes para Deidara, y aunque este no sabía exactamente qué eran, ya se tenía una idea de qué podía ser. Pero había una duda que seguía azotando su mente joven… ¿Cómo coño podría tener sexo con Sasori si él mismo era una marioneta humana? Deidara no se molestó en pensarlo más, su Danna sabría qué hacer en el momento justo.

Sasori se puso en cuclillas frente a su pareja, con una mano le levantó la barbilla para hacerle mirar sus ojos, una vez más lamió esos tentadores labios jóvenes, sin tener que llegar necesariamente a un beso apasionado. Sin previo aviso, le retiró la goma que sostenía su dorada cabellera, dejando el largo cabello caer abundantemente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Era una imagen absolutamente hermosa.

-¿Preparado?- miró a través de sus hebras de oro el rostro sonriente de su Danna, su sonrisa de repente era malvada, sus ojos parecían dignos de un ángel venido desde los mismísimos infiernos. Por un pequeño segundo Deidara sintió un poco de miedo e inseguridad… sólo dios sabía qué ideas retorcidas tendría Sasori alojadas en su mente.

Deidara asintió levemente, hipnotizado por la vacía profundidad de los ojos miel del marionetista, y antes de darse cuenta, Sasori había lo había obligado a levantarse sobre sus pies. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que el marionetista ya no tenía puesta su capa de Akatsuki. Expuesto torso, mostrando las articulaciones artificiales de su cuerpo, lo que llamó la atención de Deidara fue el grueso cable que ocupaba el estómago, se estaba moviendo como si estuviera vivo por su cuenta, pero al escuchar la pequeña risita del pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que este cable se movía a su voluntad.

-No tengas miedo, prometo no hacerte daño… Dei.- dijo al ver la expresión de intimidación en su perfecto rostro. Comenzó a plantar sutiles besos de mariposa sobre el cuello del rubio, trazando un camino sobre piel blanca, besando su oreja, su cara, su nariz, sobre sus párpados, alcanzó su cálida boca.

Hundiéndose en otro apasionado beso, mientras el grueso cable comenzaba a enroscarse alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Deidara como si fuera una serpiente, la punta con una cuchilla rozando ligeramente la piel del desnudo muchacho, esto le generó un poco de incomodidad, y Sasori lo notó.

-No te preocupes, he lavado todo el veneno de mis armas, Dei. No te asustes.- murmuró dulcemente a su compañero tras apartar su boca de la de él.

-¡No estoy asustado, h´m!- dijo el rubio avergonzado, queriendo no mostrarse débil ante su Danna, pero era inútil, con esta afeminada apariencia suya era difícil no tratarlo como una muñeca de porcelana, una niñita inocente y vulnerable. Este aspecto lo molestaba mucho. Sasori se rió de nuevo, particularmente más divertido.

-Está bien… Dei…- otra vez con eso, Deidara se ponía rojo cuando Sasori le llamaba por "Dei", era un diminutivo que le hacía sentirse vulnerable ante su Danna, como si fuera suyo. Pero Sasori lo adoraba, verlo asustado, nervioso, sonrojado… era mucho más que divino. Su belleza no tenía posible comparación a todo lo que había visto en su vida. Quería más.

Sasori otra vez comenzó a besarlo, pegando su cadera con la del muchacho. Dicho contacto sin duda excitaba al rubio. Besando cada pedacito de piel en su cuello, esta vez marcando gentilmente son sus dientes. Los brazos de Deidara instintivamente rodearon al pelirrojo. Las manos del marionetista recorrían el cuerpo del rubio, caderas, espalda, trasero… desearía poder tener el sentido del tacto para poder sentir esa tersa piel blanca descubierta.

El cable seguía enroscándose por todo el cuerpo de Deidara, actuando también a voluntad de Sasori, el tacto frío del grueso cable era suave, muy parecido a la piel de una víbora. El momento era de lo más erótico que había vivido en su vida. El cable se deslizaba por su cuerpo, acariciando especialmente sus muslos internos. Los malos pensamientos no pudieron evitar invadir las mentes de los dos Akatsukis.

Sasori dejó de besar al rubio, separándose abruptamente de él. El cable que salía de su vientre seguía atando cualquier movimiento posible de Deidara, poco a poco desenredándose de su cuerpo… para luego jalarlo de un brazo y juntarlo de nuevo con el marionetista, esta vez de espaldas. Sasori se sentó en el suelo y Deidara sobre él, su espalda posicionada justo sobre las entrepiernas de Sasori. Sus brazos en alto, el cable había atado sus manos sobre su cabeza…

-Ehmm… Danna ¿qué vas a hacer?- ahora sí lo había puesto nervioso.

-Tranquilo…- murmuró con una voz llena de lujuria mientras una de sus manos descendía trazando su camino por el abdomen de su compañero. Deidara se puso tensó de repente. La mano del marionetista separó por completo las piernas delgadas del rubio, y seguido de eso tomó el pene de Deidara, suavemente comenzó a masturbarlo… el rubio empezaba a jadear de nuevo.

-Danna…- aumentaba el calor, Sasori estaba besando por detrás el cuello del joven, marcando ahora con sus dientes la blanca piel. La otra mano del pelirrojo estaba en se puso frente a Deidara, y este sin preguntarle a su maestro qué hacer, hizo lo que le vino a la mente y se metió dos dedos a la boca. Lamiendo, acariciando con su lengua los dígitos de Sasori, un pequeño rastro de saliva caía sobre su pecho. Una vez que el pelirrojo retiró sus dedos de la boca del rubio, seguro de que estaban perfectamente remojados, vino un leve quejido de la boca de Deidara.

-Sasori no Danna…- su respiración se volvía más pesada y su corazón latía mucho más fuerte. Un dedo se movía dentro de él, afuera y adentro, afuera y adentro, el mismo ritual se seguía repitiendo, hasta que vino un segundo dedo a acompañar la penetración de su estrecha cavidad. Deidara gemía de poco a poco, alcanzando eventualmente unos aullidos más altos que los anteriores. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Tres dedos se adentraban a su virgen interior.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante las estimulaciones de su Danna le regalaba. El vaivén de estos movimientos… comenzaba a conducirlo a esta extraña sensación, dolor combinado con este delicioso placer. Podía sentir el clímax acercándose, las pulsaciones de su pene entre los dedos de Sasori, esos dedos siguiendo un ritmo cada vez más acelerado y los labios del marionetista succionando su cuello sutilmente. Deidara no tardó en sentir la cúspide de su propio placer en su sobre estimulado cuerpo. Salió un agudo grito de la joven garganta del chico.

Sasori retiró sus dedos de Deidara, habiendo ya cumplido su objetivo. Secó con la tela de su propio pantalón el líquido seminal que cubría su otra mano. El cable todavía no soltaba los brazos del delgado muchacho, jadeante, extasiado, apestoso por el sudor si tan sólo Sasori tuviera sentido del olfato. Pero aún así, el pelirrojo sentía enloquecer de deseo, con esta imagen tan erótica que le daba el rubio, tan resplandeciente.

-Hey… Sasori no Danna, h´m… eso estuvo muy bien…- obviamente no tenía ya palabras para describir su actual situación. Deidara estaba sonriente, su boca entreabierta para recuperar su aliento. Sus azules ojos fijos a la lánguida mirada de Sasori…

-Todavía no he terminado.- afirmó el marionetista, para después mordisquear hambrientamente los húmedos labios rosas del muchacho. El cable soltaba las muñecas del jovencito. Deidara, contando con sólo el apoyo de sus brazos para poder incorporarse sobre el suelo de madera. Sasori estaba más cerca ahora, con sus brazos fuertes como acero rodeado el torso desnudo de su joven pareja. Deidara se encontraba en una posición muy vulnerable en estos momentos.

-¡Espera, Danna!- Deidara entró en inseguridad de nuevo, Sasori se le acercó al oído.

-¿Qué sucede, Deidara? Tú querías esto ¿no es así?- murmuró sensualmente a la oreja derecha del chico rubio, para después explorarla con su lengua lentamente. Esto hizo a Deidara estremecerse, su piel se puso de gallina. –Prometo hacer lo posible por que no te duela.- dijo esto mientras posicionaba correctamente al rubio, el marionetista tomó el final de su grueso cable, quitándole la cuchilla que lo convertía en un arma mortal. Ahora la punta del cable era achatado, se asimilaba con la cabeza de un pene. Esto en cierta parte asustó a Deidara, dejándolo con los ojos de plato. Sasori notó el miedo en la cara de Deidara, esto le hizo sonreír sutilmente. –No te preocupes, Dei. Seré muy gentil contigo.

"¿Gentil?... ¡Al diablo, h´m! No soy una nena." Deidara no soportaba tener que sentirse delicado, como una niña que iba a lastimarse con facilidad.

-¡No tienes que ser cuidadoso conmigo, h´m! No me voy a romper ¿lo sabes, Danna?- reclamó el rubio con su actual rostro, tan rojo como una fresa fresca. Sasori abrió mucho más su sonrisa, convertida en una muy maliciosa, la más malvada que había visto en su maestro.

-Como quieras, Dei. Tus deseos son órdenes.- tras estas palabras llenas de lujuria, Sasori empujó sin pudor el final del grueso cable por la entrada del joven rubio. Este gritó lleno de dolor, pronto se silenció a base de morderse el labio inferior. Sasori comenzó a moverse lentamente, con una mano tomando la cadera del muchacho. Otra mano que estaba recorriendo su vientre cicatrizado.

-Duele… duele, Danna.- murmuró levemente entre los agitados jadeos, mientras la gruesa extensión se adentraba de poco a poco. Deidara nunca imaginó que sería así de doloroso. Sasori rió complacido, como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste.

-Relájate… sólo acostúmbrate a esto, pronto verás que no es tan malo.- rió el pelirrojo al hundir un poco más el cable metálico por el recto del muchacho, arrancándole un gemido más agudo. Deidara volteó su mirada a él, entonces medio frunció el entrecejo y sonrió pesimista.

-Qué sádico eres conmigo, h´m.- respondió Deidara. –Te encanta verme sufrir… sin duda, Danna.- dijo algo pesimista, con ese aún tierno sonrojo en su cara angelical. Acertó, Sasori respondió con una risa, al mismo tiempo comenzó con la primera estocada.

-¡Ahh!...Sí duele, h´m!- gimoteó el rubio, pero Sasori no le hizo caso, empujó de nuevo el cable al interior de su compañero, exhaló otro grito. Sasori comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, atrayéndose hacia sí las caderas del rubio. Era preciso con cada pequeña embestida, cada vez más profundo fuerte. Por lo que pareció una eternidad, fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, Deidara no paraba de gemir descontroladamente.

-¡Ah! A…Ahí… de nuevo!- indicó el joven, al sentir que Sasori había golpeado aquel punto caliente en lo más profundo de su interior. El marionetista acertó al golpear con la punta del cable ese punto de nuevo, viniendo con esto nuevas embestidas, más rápidas y fuertes. El pobre Deidara arqueándose del placer y dolor, sollozando y gritando el nombre de su maestro.

Su corazón iba a estallar de seguro, ya no podía aguantar más, sus brazos dejarían caer su peso al suelo en cualquier momento. Mientras que Sasori aceleraba más los sus movimientos, Deidara sentía rendirse ante las bruscas embestidas del marionetista. Unos segundos más… no faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax anhelado. Sasori sabía que él estaba cercano al límite, no dudó un segundo para tirarse de espaldas al piso simultáneamente para sentar a Deidara sobre su abdomen, moviendo con sus manos rítmicamente la cadera del rubio.

Un aullido lleno de éxtasis llenó la habitación. Sasori alcanzó su propio goce al ver a su joven pareja caer en el máximo placer. Fue un momento magistral. Ahora entendía el porqué Deidara alababa el arte efímero. Esto, esto era arte.

Deidara cayó de espaldas sobre el marionetista. Su estómago cicatrizado manchado con su propio simiente. Con cuidado, Sasori retiró el grueso cable del interior del rubio, notando las primeras gotas de sangre derramadas de su ya no virgen cavidad. El muchacho temblaba levemente, su cuerpo finalmente se relajó cuando los brazos del pelirrojo rodearon sus hombros. Una mano peinó con delicadeza los dorados cabellos que cubrían la mitad de la blanca cara del jovencito. Esos ojos azulados grisáceos y profundos entrecerrados por esas largas pestañas, y esos finos labios rosas entreabiertos, despidiendo su cálida respiración. Hermoso como un ángel. Todo en Deidara era belleza.

-Danna… h´m.- su voz ronca vuelta un murmullo de ratón.

-¿Sí, Dei?

-¿Podemos repetirlo… mañana?

Sasori miró sorprendido al muchacho, ahora demostraba una sincera, pícara sonrisa que era digna de guardar por siempre en su mente.

-Sí, ya veremos…- antes de darse cuenta, Deidara ya se había dormido. Qué lleno de armonía se veía, tan hermoso y delicado. Sasori no dejaría a Deidara por otra cosa más en esta vida, de seguro. Plantó un pequeño beso en su frente, cerró los ojos para imaginar que dormía.

* * *

**pues ahí lo tienen¿cómo salió? x)**


End file.
